


Of Awkward Suits

by DealingDearie



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DealingDearie/pseuds/DealingDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Ororo get ready for a night out, and manage to rope Logan and a friend into it for a double date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Awkward Suits

Kurt looks down at Ororo's high heeled shoes and simply cannot fathom how she slips into them, and how she walks in them, and how she can even stand them at all. Glancing over to his own feet, his bare, two-toed feet that blend into the shadows, causing his girlfriend to occasionally stumble across them in the darkness of her room when he visits her, he wonders how he'd ever have squeezed the giant things into normal shoes, and is thankful a hundred times over that Ororo had a few pairs of shoes custom made for him. Now, she dances around his feet like it's as normal to her as breathing, so ingrained into her instincts it's become, and reaches over into a nearby closet, finding a tie that she thinks will match his suit.

The tie, in all of its green glory, goes smoothly with his black suit-black, because Kurt could stand no other color that took the blue of his skin and illuminated it-and she ties it around his neck like an expert. Again, he's thankful, for his giant hands would never have accomplished the task, and she smiles up at him sweetly, leaning in to kiss his marked cheek as he wraps his arms around her waist, hugging her to him.

In her own black attire, they seem to match, and her dress sweeps all the way to the floor, hugging her every curve and making Kurt blush with both curiosity and shame, and, with one last look into a mirror to tuck a white strand of hair back into place, they walk out of his bedroom, the children in the halls gazing at them, speechless and wide eyed. Ororo doesn't seem to care, looping her arm through his and keeping close to his shoulder, and the click of her heels against the hardwood becomes a melodic rhythm in Kurt's head, ignoring the stares of so many people and the scandalized looks thrown their way, since they exited out of _his_ bedroom, and his blue cheeks darken a shade as she laughs under her breath beside him.

He feels absolutely ridiculous, then, for being so dressed up and being a creature not meant to _be_ so dressed up, and the awkward feeling only subsides for a moment; a moment that involves Logan sneaking out of his room upstairs so he doesn't stir up unwanted attention, creeping down the staircase ever so slowly, and stopping dead at the sight of all the children and friends downstairs, gazing up at him with hilarity shining in their round eyes. Logan, his unruly hairstyle the same as ever, is perfectly clean, his grey suit cut just right, his red tie hanging tight around his neck. He tugs at it awkwardly, feeling, just as Kurt, itchy and uncomfortable and tormented in a way no one can really understand, as Storm chides him on the action, releasing her boyfriend's arm to saunter over to Logan, reaching up to fix his tie and murmuring about first impressions like she's his mother.

It's all quite hilarious, from a third point of view, but neither Logan nor Kurt is laughing, and Ororo takes each man by the arm to lead them out into the main hall and out the door, plunging themselves into the crisp night air and dewy grass.

"This isn't a good idea," Logan mutters tersely, and he gives his friend a withering glance before turning his attention back to the pathway before them, almost wishing he would trip and ruin his suit and have to stay home. Storm laughs, and the vibrations of it slither through Kurt's ribs as he smiles over at her, his fangs shining in the darkness, his glowing eyes as bright as the moon hanging, watchful, above them.

"My friend's going to love you, Logan, just wait and see," she responds cheerily, and pats his hand reassuringly.

"At least we're not going to a human restaurant," Kurt mentions, smiling crookedly, and the odd gleam in his eyes-a light that conveys the desire to go to a human restaurant, just to see their faces when they glance at the three mutants-makes Logan wonder how a man like Kurt, a man so thirsting for a good laugh, good ever be so very devoted to his faith, and the thought is lost to Ororo's shaking laughter, her arm warm in Kurt's, her smile only for one man.

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R! Feedback of any kind is always appreciated! ;)  
> All rights go to their respective owners.


End file.
